Generally, driver circuits which utilize a voltage booster circuit have used a bootstrap circuit. In MOS technology, one of several implementations of a bootstrap circuit embodies the use of enhancement type transistors and a depletion type MOS capacitor. Typically, a transistor is used as a switching device and another transistor is used as a load device which is coupled to an output terminal. Although the bootstrap circuit can provide an output driver voltage which is greater than the supply voltage, the load device is always conductive when the switching transistor is conductive and creates a standby or static current. To avoid an undesirable output voltage for low logic levels, the size of the load and switching devices must be maintained at specific ratios to one another. Further, since a capacitor is generally connected to an output, the driver circuit has a slow output rise time when capacitively loaded. A modification of the bootstrap circuit is a mirrored bootstrap circuit which may be used to improve the output rise time. However, a standby current also exists in such mirrored bootstraps. Also, most bootstrap circuits are limited in that the capacitive boosting voltage is only some fraction of the supply voltage. Charge on a capacitor in bootstrap circuits can also be lost by discharge through a precharge device and by parasitic capacitances coupled to ground potential. As a practical result, the output driver voltage can never attain twice the value of the supply voltage. Further disadvantages include the fact that in order to drive high capacitance loads, bootstrap circuits must use large enhancement type load transistors which increase the power consumed by the circuit. Large device sizes also slow the performance of the driver and impact die size and yield.